


Henry Delarue One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Salvation (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Racism, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Henry Delarue, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inThe Salvation. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Henry taking you as collateral until a debt is paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Henry sits quietly in his chair, his feet up on his desk, his hands folded in his lap.

If you didn’t know better, you would think he’s asleep.

“Surprised you haven’t tried to run,” he finally observes quietly.

“I don’t fancy getting shot,” you answer, shrugging.

When he doesn’t reply, you bite your lip. “You know my father can’t pay you?” you ask softly. “And even if he could, he wouldn’t. He just wants to get rid of me.”

“I didn’t miss his lack of concern at my taking you,” Henry confirms. “Women are valuable enough, though.”

“Especially women like you,” he adds ominously. “Making my money back won’t be a problem.”

A shiver runs up your spine. “Please don’t sell me,” you find yourself begging. “Please.”

Henry stands and walks over to you slowly, his spurs clinking against the wooden floor. He looks unabashedly down your cleavage before he unties you.

“Show me why I should keep you, darlin’,” he drawls, stepping back to lean casually against his desk.

You flush, but you kneel and start to carefully undo his trousers. Henry watches you impassively.

You get his pants open, but he stops you before you can go any further.

“You’re very obliging, sweetheart.”

You bite your lip. “You don’t want me?” you wonder. It’s hard to accept that you’ve disappointed him before you’ve even tried.

“You’re too good of a woman for this, darlin’,” he admits, grabbing your shoulders and gently lifting you back to your feet.

“I’m confused,” you whisper.

He smiles. “I’m ready to settle down, sweetheart,” he confesses. “I figured your father would demand money for you, considering that you’re a pretty little virgin. So I took you as collateral for the debt instead. The amount he owes is insignificant compared to what he would have asked for.”

You blink. “You want to marry me?”

“I got the impression that that’s what you want too. Am I wrong?”

You shake your head quickly. “You’re not wrong.”

“So come on, darlin’,” he requests, holding his arm out for you. “Let’s get hitched.”

As you curl your fingers around his elbow, he winks.

“Then you can get back on your knees.”


	2. Indian Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a prostitute who was once a slave to an Indian chief and Henry being dazzled by your beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

Henry sits in the corner of the dimly lit saloon, smoking quietly. His feet are up on the table and his hat is pulled down, clearly indicating that he wants to be left alone.

Then you come out on stage.

You’re the brothel’s newest acquisition. A woman rescued from savages, now eager to use your many talents to pleasure hardworking Americans.

Your hair is dyed a dazzling black, your braids are beaded with turquoise, and the revealing scraps of clothing you’re wearing are made of deerskin.

They also show off the many tattoos you received during your captivity. For whatever reason, they have the effect of making men desire your company.

Tonight, though, you have your eye on a specific man. The other girls told you that he was a colonel in the army.

He also happens to be extraordinarily handsome.

You notice him sit up when you emerge from behind the curtains.

When you finish your dance, the rest of the girls come out and begin searching for marks for the night. You slink over to the corner, the colonel’s dark hazel eyes following you the whole way.

You tip his hat up, putting your hands on his shoulders, bending down to show off your cleavage. “Looking for some company, Colonel?”

He gives you a slow smile, plucking the cigar from his mouth with one hand, running the other up your bare side.

“Were you really rescued from savages, sweetheart?”

You nod.

“My brother rescued a woman from Indians,” he reveals. “She did not fare nearly as well as you, and despite her lack of a tongue, she’s got a mouth on her.” He takes another puff from his cigar. “Are you well-behaved, sweetheart?”

You nod again, falling to your knees, your hands deftly undoing his belt and pants. He watches you, feigning disinterest.

“I only speak when spoken to,” you purr. “I prefer to use my mouth for other things.”

He leans back in his seat and lets out a low moan as you swallow his cock, bobbing your head, working him expertly.

His free hand slides into your hair. “You please me, sweetheart, and I’ll buy you to keep.”

He finishes in your mouth and you suck him hard again, sliding up into his lap, your little skirt riding up as you sink down onto his stiff length. He groans, his cigar and hat set aside now. His fingers trace your tattoos, his eyes glued to your bouncing breasts as you ride him.

He finishes again, holding you down on him roughly as his hips buck and he spills inside you.

Then you’re on your knees sucking him again.

He chuckles. “Oh, I am definitely keeping you, sweetheart,” he rumbles. “My very own Indian princess.”


	3. Spurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Henry figuring out that you’re turned on by the sound of his spurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You hear Henry walk into the store before you see him. The sound of his spurs is unmistakable.

They never fail to send a shiver up your spine, though you’ve done your best to make sure he doesn’t know that.

You take a deep breath and try not to blush as he slowly sidles his way up to the counter.

He has an uncharacteristic smirk on his face, and that makes you nervous.

“How are you today, sweetheart?” he drawls.

You smile at him. Most of the townsfolk would call him a gruff man, but he’s always been kind to you.

“I’m well enough, Henry. Thank you for inquiring. How are you?”

He grins and starts to pace up and down the counter in front of you, his spurs clinking against the floor.

You blink, watching him carefully. Henry is a man who never moves without purpose; usually he’s almost eerily still.

“And now?” he adds, raising his eyebrows.

The blush you’ve been trying to suppress spreads over your cheeks and down your neck.

He knows.

He chuckles, reaching out and grabbing your chin in his fingers. “Aw, come on, sweetheart. Give me a little kiss and I’ll make some more noise for ya.”

You don’t hesitate. You lean forward and press your lips against his tentatively, sighing into the kiss. His mustache tickles your face.

“Never heard of a woman taking a liking to the sound of men’s spurs before,” he admits casually.

“Not men’s,” you sigh. “Just yours, Henry. Just yours.”

“Is that so?” He’s obviously pleased, and your heart skips a beat. “Why don’t you join me for dinner tonight, sweetheart? After, we’ll see what noises I can get you to make that I might take a liking to.”

He winks and tips his hat as you try to catch your breath. “I’ll be back for you at closing time, sweetheart.”

You nod and he grins again, walking slowly out of the store, letting you get in one last listen.

You cannot wait until tonight.


	4. Sweet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting double-teamed by The Sheriff and Henry Delarue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader. The Sheriff is Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character in _Dead & Breakfast_.

Henry smacks your ass hard, pushing your legs further apart as he grips your hips and pulls you closer to him, thrusting faster. You moan around Sheriff’s cock as it slides in and out of your mouth, your hands curled tightly around his thighs. His gasps fill the room as he puts both hands on your head and pushes you down, making you take more of him.

You suck him noisily, groaning each time that Henry bottoms out inside you. He’s big and thick and fills you perfectly. You can feel your ass bouncing against his belly, and you don’t have to see him to know that his eyes are glued to it; he grunts every time you hear yourselves slap together.

You glance up at Sheriff. His head is thrown back and he’s panting desperately. “Close,” he whispers.

“Me too,” Henry rasps, his voice deep and rough.

You take Sheriff into your throat. At the same time, you start to ride Henry’s cock vigorously. You have no idea how you’re so coordinated; it’s like trying to pat your head and rub your stomach at the same time, but you’re doing it effortlessly.

Henry shouts ecstatically as he finds his release. Your own orgasm starts; when you sigh happily around Sheriff’s cock, he starts to come too. You swallow gently, sliding your hand to his heavy, full balls and massaging them, milking him dry.

All three of you slump, breathing erratically. Henry rubs your back soothingly as Sheriff combs your sweaty hair out of your face.

When he bends to kiss you, you wake up. Your heart’s pounding and your panties are damp.

“Holy shit,” you say to your dark, empty bedroom. After another moment, you grab your vibrator from the nightstand and snuggle back into your sheets.

If this is what’s going to happen when you watch movies before bed, you’re going to have to do it more often.


End file.
